


Hookup

by clayray3290



Category: Beast (Band), Secret (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. University AU.





	

Sunhwa stares bleary-eyed at the blank document on her computer screen. She taps her pink and green polka-dotted fingernails on the keyboard, but too lightly to actually produce letters on the screen.

Sunhwa needs to write a paper, but last night, she’d hooked up with some guy at Kikwang’s party and it’s bothering her that she can’t remember his name or, worryingly, what he even looks like. All she can remember is that he had these really awesome earrings that were in the shapes of geometric cubes. So she pulls up Facebook and goes to Kikwang’s page. It’s a long shot, but maybe he’s friends with Kikwang on Facebook and she can find him that way.

Kikwang’s Facebook page loads, and Sunhwa curses. “Damn. 1636 friends? Seriously, Kikwang, why do you have so many friends?”

Sunhwa exits out of her web browser and looks up in frustration to see her roommate approaching. Jieun looks particularly tiny and like she’s about to keel over from the weight of the backpack looming over her shoulders.

"Big test coming up?"

"Yeah," Jieun responds as she drops her humongous backpack on the desk with an incredibly loud thump. She starts to unpack things from within the backpack onto the table - two boxes of cereal, a two-liter bottle of Coke, four king size Hershey's bars, three sizeable bags of chips, two jugs of animal crackers, and one lonely textbook still wrapped in plastic.

Junhyung strolls by and, after a swift hiss escapes the Coke bottle as he opens it, he takes a swig and drinks a third of the bottle in one go. Jieun gapes at him in horror and then snatches the bottle away from him.

“Yah! Yong Junhyung! That’s mine!” Jieun puts her hands into little fists and punches Junhyung in the arm. “You can’t drink that!”  
“Ow, that hurt! What, I’m hung over and Coke always makes me feel better!”  
“It hurt because you have absolutely no arm muscles, you weakling,” Yoseob laughs as he sets his backpack down in the cubicle next to Jieun’s. “Don’t worry, Jieun-ah, I’ll buy you some more Coke.”  
Jieun immediately brightens – the most direct way to her heart is through her stomach. “Really? Aww thanks, Yoseob-ah, you’re the best!”

Junhyung rolls his eyes. “Fucking hell, are you guys still in high school? Just go find some corner of the stacks and get fucking, instead of going through this unnecessary flowery nonsense.” Jieun squeaks in embarrassment and Yoseob runs his fingers awkwardly through his hair. Yoseob doesn’t mention how that exact idea has actually occurred to him many times already.

Junhyung continues, “And I’ll have you know, I do too have arm muscles, it’s just that my arms are tired from completely whooping your ass at beer pong last night.”  
Sunhwa tilts her head, putting an innocently puzzled look on her face. “Wait, so _that’s_ what you were doing last night? But Hana said that you had texted her saying you had a huge paper to write…”  
Junhyung has the decency to look a bit ashamed. “Well, I _do_ have a huge paper to write…That’s why I’m here at the library now…Fuck, are you going to tell Hana?”

As if on cue, Hana enters like a hurricane is revolving around her. She usually only comes up to Junhyung’s chin, but he shrinks and she seems to have grown taller with rage so that at this moment, their eyes are aligned.

“Dongwoon tells me you were engaged in a serious tournament of beer pong last night.”

Junhyung feels like his tongue has suddenly swelled to become even thicker than usual. Of all the girls he’s ever dated – and there have been many of them – Hana is the only one who has ever actually held the reins of the relationship. But Junhyung tries to act cool and he manages to enunciate almost properly, “Yup. So what’s it to you?”  
Hana pauses and then shrugs nonchalantly. In an even voice, she responds, “Oh, just wondering if you upheld your honor and won. It’d be nice if at least my boyfriend could win something, since I was thoroughly trounced every single round of strip poker at the frat party last night.”  
Hana walks away with a breezy “See you later, guys!” to Sunhwa, Jieun, and Yoseob, allowing Junhyung a second to realize what she had just said.

“Strip – strip poker?! JUNG HANA!”

Junhyung takes off after her and Yoseob chuckles, “I have never seen him so whipped.”  
The three of them laugh and Sunhwa suddenly has the epiphany that Yoseob might know who her mystery hook-up is. But before she can ask, they see Hyosung trudging towards them and the laughing abruptly ends. Hyosung is wearing a heinously neon “Advising Night! We’re majors in helping you pick your major!” T-shirt haphazardly tucked into sweatpants that are several sizes too large. Hanging off of Hyosung’s fingers is a pair of spindly-heeled sparkly shoes. Hyosung’s roommates know that this is not what Hyosung had looked like when she had left the room last night.

“What happened to _you_?” Yoseob asks as Hyosung collapses in Jieun’s cubicle, knocking over a thankfully sealed jug of animal crackers.  
“Doojoon needs to do his laundry and my clothes are…out of commission.” Hyosung’s voice emerges from somewhere within the lump that was Hyosung’s head resting on the desk, face down. She is too exhausted to explain further.  
“Oh, honey,” Sunhwa pats the poof of Hyosung’s hair. “Honey, I love you, but I’ve got to tell you - I don’t know if I’ve  ever seen an ensemble that screamed ‘WALK OF SHAME’ so loudly,” Sunhwa says honestly.  
“Shut up and just give me the fucking key to our room.” Now that Hyosung isn’t in Doojoon’s presence, her mood whizzes downward as reality taunts her with its demands. Hyosung is usually incredibly skilled at sucking things up and putting on a smile, but today she’s just too damn tired. And this whole not-knowing-where-her-key-is-in-the-chaos-of-her-escapades-with-Doojoon isn’t helping matters.  
Jieun pulls out her keyring and taps where she thinks Hyosung’s shoulder is, underneath the mountain of her hair. “Here’s the key.”  
Hyosung gets up, her hair now even more disheveled than it was to begin with. “Thanks,” Hyosung responds gruffly.  
“No problem,” Jieun says cheerfully. “And by the way, you might want to know that Hana and Junhyung might be in there.”  
“Argh, why don’t I have a single?!” Hyosung exclaims as she leaves.

When Hyosung is out of sight, Yoseob comments, “If Hyosung had a single, then she and Doojoon would never leave it…”  
“Truth,” Sunhwa and Jieun agree.

Sunhwa sees her chance. “Hey, Yoseob, did you happen to be at Kikwang’s party last night?”  
Yoseob shakes his head. “Nope. I played some beer pong with Junhyung and Dongwoon and some other friends, and then I watched a movie with Jieun in my room. Why?”  
Sunhwa sighs. “Well, I hooked up with a guy at that party last night…and I can’t remember his name.”  
“Ooh, what did he look like?” Jieun peers into her roommate’s face with blatant curiosity.  
Sunhwa knows Yoseob and Jieun are good friends who won’t judge her, but still, she’s embarrassed. “Well…I’m not sure.”  
“Ah.” Yoseob thinks for a bit. “Maybe you should ask Hyunseung? I think he went to that party, too.”

Sunhwa blanches. She’s been friends with Yoseob and all his roommates since freshman year, but things are still really really awkward with Hyunseung. He’s just kinda _strange_ and they just never have anything to say to each other. He isn’t unfriendly, by any means, but he’s never exactly eager to talk to her.  
And there’s no way that Sunhwa’s going to allow Hyunseung to know that she had been so drunk that she can’t even remember what the guy looked like. And there’s absolutely _no_ way she’s going to tell Hyunseung that the only thing she can remember is his stupid earrings and that hooking up with him was most definitely the best, most mind-blowing, most incredible thing she’s ever experienced and that part of the reason why she wants to find him is because she really needs to get him to touch her again.  
But Sunhwa’s not going to say all that, so she sputters out something when Yoseob suddenly interrupts, “Oh hey, speak of the devil!”

Hyunseung and Kikwang are immersed in their conversation as they get nearer.  
“It was dark, okay? How was I supposed to see? It’s not like I’m going to fuck a girl with night vision goggles on or something! …Though that might be fun to try…”  
“Sorry dude, I can’t help you then! I was busy with party hosting duties – Oh hey, guys. ‘Sup?”  
Jieun and Yoseob say hi back in chorus while Sunhwa says, “Hey, Kikwang!” and then, slightly late, “Hi, Hyunseung.”  
“How was the party last night, Kikwang?” Jieun asks.  
“Oh, it was great – though a bitch to clean up, of course. And Hyunseung here apparently got laid last night!” Kikwang possesses no subtlety as he elbows Hyunseung in the ribs.  
Hyunseung looks mildly irritated at Kikwang’s lack of a filter, but it’s hard to tell, because his expression barely changes. Kikwang’s face, on the other hand, is extraordinarily animate – he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and his mouth curls upward in an elated grin. “And considering how intent Hyunseung is on finding that girl again, she must have been _amazing_ in -”  
“Kikwang-ah! TMI, Kikwang. T. M. I.” Jieun covers her ears and makes a face at Kikwang. “You shouldn’t be kissing and telling! Especially when it’s not yours to tell!”  
“Well, what’s her name, Hyunseung? Maybe we know her,” Yoseob says, trying to be helpful.  
“That’s the thing; I don’t remember her name. Or even what she looks like – Although I do remember what she feels like, so maybe if I just go and sleep with all the girls on campus…”  
Jieun lightly slaps Hyunseung’s arm. “You’re terrible!”

A completely crazy impossible idea sprouts in Sunhwa’s head. There’s no way that her mystery hook-up is Hyunseung. They _know_ each other. They would surely have recognized each other. It makes absolutely no sense. None.  
Hyunseung continues, “And I remember that she was also really fascinated by my earrings for some reason,” as he points to his earrings that are shiny silver geometric cubes.

Sunhwa’s eyes grow wide and she extends a shaking finger, pointing at the earrings. She stutters, “Y-Your – your earrings!”  
Hyunseung says calmly as he turns toward Sunhwa, “Yeah, that’s what I said. My earrings. Oh, and I remember one another thing. Her nails were polka - ”

His eyes arrive on Sunhwa’s pointed finger and her outstretched pink and green polka-dotted fingernail.

Yoseob is quick on the uptake.  
“Oh. _Shit_.”

Hyunseung puts his hands on his head and starts blubbering, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”  
Sunhwa’s finger is still frozen, pointing, and her eyes are wide as she whispers, “I must’ve been way more drunk than I thought.”

Jieun finally understands the circumstances at hand and a mischievous smile blossoms on her face. “Hyunseung, maybe you should start your campus-wide sex campaign with Sunhwa – y’know, check if you can _feel_ if she’s the right one. Seobie-yah, how ‘bout that Coke now? And Kikwang, aren’t you thirsty, too?” Jieun is terribly obvious as she leads the two other boys away, leaving Sunhwa and Hyunseung to be super awkward together.

Sunhwa is still a little shell-shocked but Hyunseung has already mostly collected himself together. Mostly.  
He still hasn’t fully recovered his ability to speak, though, so he sounds a little disjointed when he says, “I mean, we _could_ – just to…check. To see if you’re the right one?”

He was bluffing. Hyunseung was well aware that Sunhwa was the right one.


End file.
